1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge bracket and fastening plate assembly for a furniture hinge, and more particularly to a hinge bracket and fastening plate assembly that provides a firm, backlash-free interconnection between a hinge bracket and a fastening plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tracks for holding a hinge bracket and a base plate against a displacement in the transverse direction of the hinge bracket are known from Germany Utility Model Specification No. 74 32 793 and Published German Application No. 28 39 576. But in those known assemblies the hinge bracket is not interlocked with the fastening plate in a self-biasing manner and without backlash.
Published West German Application No. 33 45 063 and corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 676,421, filed Nov. 29, 1984, and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, disclose a hinge bracket, which can be connected to a fastening plate by a simple, self-biasing snap lock. However, in that structure, lugs that extend at an angle from flanges of the hinge bracket must be moved over a relatively long distance in track grooves in a fastening plate until the hinge bracket contacts an additional guide means, which includes a slot formed in the fastening plate and which defines an opening that faces the hinge bracket in the direction in which the hinge bracket is inserted. The slot is contacted by the hinge bracket at an annular groove formed in an adjusting screw carried by the hinge bracket.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the hinge bracket fastening plate assembly described hereinbefore in such a manner that the hinge bracket can be moved in a simpler manner and more quickly to the position in which it releasably interlocks with the fastening plate.